


El camino más corto

by PhoenixSideros



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cute, M/M, comida mexicana, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: Comer fuera no siempre es una buena idea, nada como lo hecho en casa.





	El camino más corto

 

Aunque el mal genio de Donald era legendario, a Fenton nunca le había tocado verlo enojado en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en los laboratorios de McPato. Pero en ese momento lo tenía enfrente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Por Dios, Fenton, ¿qué es eso?

 “Eso,” al parecer, se trataba del recipiente desechable que Fenton llevaba en las manos. Con tacos. Hechos con tostadas amarillas dobladas, rellenas mayormente con zanahoria rayada y lechuga, bañados en crema. Debía tener carne por alguna parte, pero requería paciencia para encontrarla.

\- Emmh… ¿tacos? – respondió.

A Donald se le erizaron las plumas de la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedes…? – el pato de traje de marinero cerró el pico de golpe, como si temiera decir algo más. Se dio la vuelta, y Fenton vio como apretaba los puños. Parecía que lo había ofendido personalmente.

Fue de lo mas extraño, Fenton no entendía que pasaba, pero sintió que debía disculparse, no sabía de qué.

Donald le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, sin voltear a verlo, y se retiró dando fuertes pisadas.

Fenton se obligó a comer, aunque ya no tenía tanta hambre. ¿Qué había hecho enojar tanto a Donald? Sintió unas ganas locas de alcanzarlo y explicarle que en realidad no había tenido muchas opciones, que le regalaron un cupón y que eso se le había hecho rápido y fácil. Que era la primera vez que pedía algo de ahí, pero que no lo volvería a hacer en la vida.

Miró el recipiente. ¿Lo había ofendido la cajita de unicel? No era el mejor material, la verdad. Nada amigable con el ambiente. Fenton archivó la idea de proponer un material barato, que se pudiera reutilizar o ser 100% biodegradable.

Masticó sin ganas, pero tenía que darse prisa. Ciro no le daba mucho tiempo para comer. Era muy exigente, después de todo. Por eso era el mejor.

¿En serio solo era por el recipiente desechable? Las zanahorias crujieron dentro de su pico. Su cerebro no estaba conforme, así que siguió planteando hipótesis, hasta llegar a una particularmente desagradable.

¿Qué tal si era la comida en si? Se metió el ultimo taco entero al pico y casi murió atragantado. No, decidió. Donald no era de ESA clase de personas. Al contrario. ¿No eran amigos acaso? Era el sobrino de su jefe, el señor McPato, podría ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Pero lo había hecho. Y lo primero que le preguntó era si estaba bien, para, a continuación, ayudarlo a bajar del árbol al que el experimento mas reciente del Dr. Peraloca lo había mandado. Estando arriba, Fenton ya había comenzado a hacer cálculos en su cabeza, para prevenir otra explosión semejante en la siguiente prueba del nuevo invento. Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando Donald trepó hasta él. Entonces se le olvidaron todos los números.

A cualquiera le hubiera pasado. Estaba en un mal momento, y de repente, un apuesto marinero lo tomó en brazos y lo volvió a colocar en tierra firme sin mayores incidentes.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Pareces algo conmocionado.

Mientras regresaba a toda prisa al laboratorio, Fenton se tranquilizó diciéndose que estaba bastante seguro de que Donald no era una mala persona, ni podía serlo.

Pero su cabeza, que insistía en darle vueltas a las cosas, formuló la idea de que Fenton no podía ser objetivo con Donald. Porque le gustaba. Obviamente no iba a pensar mal de él, era preferible considerar lo tierno que se veía seguido por sus sobrinos, como le lucía le uniforme, y lo mucho que le gustaba escucharlo reírse.

El Dr. Peraloca lo vio entrar corriendo al laboratorio, y alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, había llegado a segundos antes de que se terminara su permiso para comer. Y aunque hubiera explotado regañándolo, Fenton no le hubiera puesto mucha atención, concentrado en una cuestión mas importante.

Necesitaba estar seguro.

Mientras retomaba el trabajo, fue planeando como hacerlo. Decidió que sería lo más directo posible.

Si se le iba a romper el corazón porque Donald no era como había creído, mejor que fuera de una vez.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

No fue necesario que buscara a Donald. Al día siguiente, el pato con traje de marinero estaba esperándolo a la puerta del laboratorio.

\- ¡Hola, Fenton!

El joven científico había practicado en el espejo un ceño para indicar que hablaba en serio, pero se le borró de la sorpresa. Donald se veía diferente a su encuentro anterior, mas sonriente pero un tanto nervioso.

\- Donald…

\- Yo… emhm, bueno. Estuve pensando… es comprensible comprar esa comida, porque no hay nada mejor por aquí…

\- ¿Esa comida? ¿A que te refieres exactamente con “esa”? -Fenton necesitaba saber, aunque le doliera -. Es porque…

Donald le tendió un recipiente de plástico (reutilizable, por cierto).

\- Yo… uhm… espero que te gusten.

Fenton, extrañado, tomó el recipiente, pensando que su mamá tenía uno parecido, y echó un vistazo.

Eran unos tacos. Con suaves tortillas de maíz, carne perfectamente dorada, cilantro y cebolla. Calientitos y acompañados por un recipiente más pequeño con salsa roja, y limones.

Donald había llevado su propio recipiente, un termo gigantesco, vasos y servilletas. Se movieron de la puerta del laboratorio, buscaron acomodo en el pasillo y procedieron.

\- ¡Está delicioso! – exclamó Fenton, tras devorar el primer taco -. ¿Los hiciste tú?

\- Sí, he pasado tiempo en México. Y me gusta aprender recetas – dijo, mientras le servía un vaso del termo. Fenton seguía sin creerlo al ver el liquido blanco, hasta que le dio el primer sorbo.

\- ¡Horchata de arroz! Hace años que no la tomaba.

Al ir por su segundo taco, Fenton pensó que, comparados con eso, los del día anterior parecían plástico, siendo amable.

\- Con razón te enojaste.

\- Sé que es una estupidez. Mi amigo, Panchito, se ríe de esas cosas. Y no me tendría que importar, pero la simple idea de que tú tengas que comer algo tan horrible-

 Se interrumpió, y Fenton sintió que su corazón daba un latido particularmente fuerte.

\- ¿Te preocupa si me alimento bien?

 Las plumas de la cara de Donald se tiñeron de rojo. Para Fenton, fue la mejor hora de comida de la vida. Envalentonado, se animó a bañar de salsa su siguiente taco.

Aquella sustancia era básicamente mortal. Como era apropiado, Fenton jadeó y tomó horchata a tragos desesperados.

\- Donald – dijo, cuando recuperó el habla -. Con esto, ya puedes casarte.

 De inmediato se arrepintió, pero Donald parecía esponjado por el halago, y un tanto esperanzado.

\- Y…. – dijo el científico, pensando que sería mejor analizar lo ultimo mas adelante -. ¿Te gustó aprender recetas en México?

\- Oh sí – Donald se veía aliviado por el tema elegido -. Puedo hacer enchiladas, tamales, chiles en nogada…

\- ¿Sabes hacer algún platillo cubano?

\- No…

\- ¿Te gustaría aprender?

 Donald abrió mucho los ojos de sorpresa.

\- Digo… - Fenton manoteó un poco -. Yo no sé mucho pero… mi mamá… es decir… quiero presentarte a mi mamá… para que ella te enseñe… no por ningún otro motivo…

\- Claro… digo ¡sí! – Donald lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa -. Me encantaría conocer a tu mamá… y aprender recetas…

\- ¡Becario! – Ciro abrió la puerta del laboratorio de golpe -. ¡Tu turno de comida termino hace cinco segundos!

 Fenton se levantó apresuradamente. Ciro le arrebató el recipiente de las manos.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho Dr. Peraloca! ¡Voy de inmediato!

 Ciro negó con la cabeza, disgustado.

\- Solo haces perder el tiempo a los demás – señaló a Donald -. Ya hace mucho que debiste haberlo invitado a salir.

Tanto Donald como Fenton parecían impactados y avergonzados a partes iguales.

\- Yo… - dijo el pato marrón -. Yo-yo-yo-

 No tenía caso, muerto de vergüenza, emprendió la huida, y chocó contra el marco de puerta antes de poder centrarla lo suficiente como para poder pasar.

\- Fue muy irritante escucharlos, ¿sabes? – le dijo Ciro a Donald mientras se comía descaradamente los tacos sobrantes -. No dejaban de darle vueltas al asunto. Espero que esas “clases de cocina” sean pronto.

Ciro regresó al laboratorio.

\- ¡Oye! – lo llamó Donald, antes de que cerrara la puerta -. ¿Puedes darle más tiempo para comer?

 En un gesto muy elocuente, Ciro levantó el recipiente de plástico.

\- Trae más, y hablaremos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo quería escribir algo sobre superhéroes con Gizmoduck y Paperinik, y termine relacionándolos con la escena de Antman, los tacos y Hulk en Endgame (esas cosas se veían horrendas, no eran tacos de verdad). Espero que pronto se me ocurra algo super épico, pero mientras dejo esto aquí y me retiro lentamente.


End file.
